


Refuge

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bumblebee au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: After having to leave Cybertron during the rebellion, Penelope and Bumblebee crash land on earth.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I just recently watched bumblebee and I couldn't not write a posie fic. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Penelope honestly believed they could win, they most likely would have if someone hadn't rumbled them this early on. 

So Prime told them to leave, seek refuge until he could call on the other Autobots and their human companions. 

The ride to Earth took a week, which, really, was relatively short considering it was over ten million light years away. Penelope had always loved wormholes. 

The landing was rough, Bumblebee was barely holding on after the last fight, so he crash landed, knocking Penelope out cold. 

When she woke up she was on the wet grass, and there was a face hovering over her own. 

Penelope acted on instinct swiping at the girl, but she quickly blocked the attack, and the few after that, but Penelope eventually managed to get her on her back, her arm pressing against her throat. 

"Are you a warrior?" Penelope growled. 

"What?" the girls face screwed up in confusion, her hands raising in a submissive action. "No, I'm just Josie."

"And this is Earth?" 

"Yeah," Josie answered slowly. "Mystic Falls, to be precise. My mother's farm. I was sitting on the ledge when I saw something crash land, I came to check it out."

Penelope watched her carefully as she moved her hand toward her face, giving her a questioning look before tentatively touching her left cheek bone. 

"You're hurt, are you okay?" Josie whispered. 

It was then, that touch, that snapped Penelope out of it, causing her to jump to her feet and look around, spotting Bumblebee a few feet from her. 

"Bee?" Penelope hopped over the Robot to see his face, pulling back one of his back panels. "Come on, bud, you can't leave me on this horrific planet alone."

"What is it?" 

Penelope ignored her completely, looking around, spotting a tractor a few feet away. She gave it a once over before pulling open compartment, until she found the battery, easily tearing it out. 

She pulled back the other back panels and connected the battery to Bumblebees life force, jolting him. 

She had to do this another four times before his eyes sprung open, red and ready to fight. 

"Oh, thank god." Penelope murmured, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, bud, we made it. Bit of a bumpy landing, though."

Bumblebee nodded slowly, moving to sit, scrambling away when he spotted Josie. 

Josie looked just as surprised, taking a few steps back. 

"Bee, it's okay, she's okay." Penelope assured, and Bumblebee was a little unsure. 

Penelope had expected Josie to keep her distance, so she was surprised when she came up alongside her, staring up at the autobot with wonder. "What are you guys?" 

"Refugees." Penelope answered, watching Bumblebee carefully as Josie reached out. Bumblebee glanced at Penelope before dipping down to meet the hand halfway, closing his eyes when it made contact with his cheek. 

Penelope tilted her head curiously as she watched them. 

"You fell from the sky." Josie pointed out. 

"I- it doesn’t matter, we need to go." Penelope said, and Bumblebee snapped out of it, pulling his head back and climbing to his feet. 

"Go where?" Josie frowned. "Do you have a base here, or?" 

"We just need to find somewhere to lay low for a while."

"I have a barn." Josie offered, and Penelope frowned over at her. "Right over there, no one uses is, we only store hay and feed there, and I'm the one who feeds the animals in the morning."

"I don't think you really understand the gravity of the situation."

"Nope, not even a little bit." Josie agreed. "But you shouldn't be out there alone, with nowhere to stay."

Penelope was unsure, glancing at Bumblebee, who was still beat up and barely functioning. "Do you have tools?" 

"We do," Josie nodded. 

"Fine, but only until I have fixed Bee, then we need to go."

"Fair," Josie hummed. "You'll be easy to hide, but him-" 

"Oh, that's easy." Penelope waved a hand. "Bee, you remember Herbie?" 

Bumblebee was thoughtful for a second before nodded, his eyes lighting up, then he transformed into a yellow beetle. 

Josie stared wide eyed. "What the fuck?" 

Penelope gave her a little grin, nodding toward the car. "You wanna get in?" 

"Is he- I mean, he'll be okay with that?" 

"Of course," Penelope frowned, clambering into the car, closely followed by Josie. "Okay, Bee, to the barn."

Bumblebee gave a few little beeps, which made Penelope concerned, he hasn't said a word since they left Cybertron. 

The first short while of the minute or so drive was quiet, until Penelope glanced to the girl beside her. A human, like her, one of the few Penelope had even came into contact with. And she looked utterly baffled, her eyes nervously flickering around the inside of the car. 

"This is probably a lot, right?" 

The girl nodded, her hands rubbing her thigh. "Little bit," 

"You probably have a lot of questions."

"A few," she hummed, finally turning to Penelope. 

"I don't know if you want to know the answer to whatever questions you have."

"Try me," Josie said, and Penelope nodded. 

"Okay, you get one for tonight."

"Why do you look like a human?" Josie blurted out. 

The question threw Penelope a little, having expected a question about Bumblebee. "Uh, I am human."

"But not from Earth?" Josie questioned. 

"Technically, no. I'm a descendent of someone from Earth, but I myself, and my mom and dad, and my grandparents, were all born on Cybertron." Penelope answered. 

"Why did we go there?" Josie asked, a frown appearing on her face. "And  _ how?  _ You must be, what? Sixteen? And you're a fourth generation then we must have left in, like, the late eighteen century."

"Eighteen fifty," Penelope said. "They hid things from the public, vast leaps and bounds in space travel, we were on the moon by eighteen-ten. Newton, a lot of his writings were hidden from the public. He built a hyperdrive, one that allows us to travel millions of lightyears in just a few days."

"And Cyberton just took you in?" 

"I said you get one," Penelope said as they pulled up outside a relatively well maintained barn. Josie flashed her a pleading look. "Fine. It was kind of like a symbiotic relationship, then we started working together, to protect the planet, Cybertron. I don't know, I guess over the generations some of the autobots grew to love us."

"Why did we go there?" 

Penelope sighed, her head falling back against the car seat. "Because we could, I guess?" 

"What are you running from?" 

That question made Penelope pause, licking her lips as she shook her head. "No, that's something I don't think you're ready for." Penelope said, giving the door a little tap and it swung open. 

"Stay in that form for a little while longer, Bee." Penelope said, giving the hood a little pat. 

Josie messed around with the latch before forcing the barn door open, ushering Bee inside, closing it behind Penelope and herself. 

"Do you need anything? I am going to go get you something to sleep with, and some water. Are you hungry? Of course you are, you just crash landed on a totally foreign planet." 

"Food would be amazing, thank you." Penelope said with a little smile. 

"Does he eat?" 

"No," 

Josie nodded, jamming her thumb over her shoulder, before mumbling something and walking away. 

Penelope watched her go with a little smile, turning to look around the barn when the door creaked closed. She decided that she would sleep on the second floor, ensuring that she would be hidden if anyone did come in.

She spotted a toolbox in the corner, "Okay, Bee, let's start fixing you up." She said, rolling up her sleeves as she headed to the box.

Bumblebee transformed into himself, tilting his head curiously. 

"How about we try and get you your voice back, huh?" 

Penelope clambered up over Bee's legs onto his shoulder to get a better look at the piece torn from his neck. 

"You're missing a whole chunk here, Bee." Penelope murmured, letting out a little laugh when Bumblebee grabbed a spanner from the toolbox. "That's not gonna do it, bud. I'll have to find parts, but I don't think they have technology to that extent here yet."

Bumblebee tapped the side of her head gently. 

"It doesn't matter how smart I am, if the tech doesn't exist it doesn't exist." Penelope said, hopping down with ease, giving the autobot a once over, tapping the appliance on Bee's chest. "I might be able to do some magic with that radio."

Penelope routed around in the toolbox as she surveyed the damage to his limbs,she then set about trying to fix what she could.

"Do you have a place where I can get spare parts?" Penelope asked when she heard the door open, her eyes not straying from the wound on his leg. 

"Uh, yeah, there's a scrap yard about ten minutes from here." Josie answered, trying to juggle a blanket, a pillow, clothes, a few bottles of water and a tupperware tub. 

"Can we go soon?" Penelope asked, glancing back at Josie, doing a double take when she realised she was struggling. 

Penelope quickly took the blanket and pillow, handing it to Bee to hold before taking the clothes. 

"Those are mine, I figured you'd want to get out of what you travelled in."

Penelope looked down at herself, dressed in battle gear. 

"There's an out house round the other side of the barn." Josie explained, motioning in the general direction. "You know where the house is, just knock on the front door if you need me."

Penelope nodded, "Sure," 

"I'll come by tomorrow when my mom leaves for work with breakfast and tea, or coffee, whichever. What one do you like?" 

"I'm not sure, I haven't tried them. Just, whatever you're having."

"Okay, no problem." Josie gave them a thumbs up, which Bee quickly reciprocated, his eyes moving to Penelope as he gave an excited nod. 

Penelope laughed softly, patting his knee. "Good job, bud."

Josie was watching them with a curious, and somewhat fond look, before shaking herself out of it, offering the food to Penelope. "It's not much, it's all I could grab at such short notice."

"That's okay, thank you." Penelope have her a grateful smile and Josie nodded. 

"Goodnight," 

"Night, Just Josie." Penelope replied, a playful little smile on her lips. And Josie rolled her eyes good naturedly, giving her a little smile, before turning and leaving. 

\--

Penelope couldn't sleep that night, deciding after a few hours of trying to just give up and mess around in the barn.

She managed to wrestle with a tv/tape combo until she managed to get it working, the beginning of ET flickering on the old device. "God, everything here is so primitive, Bee."

She did get into the movie, Bee did too, as they got to work on fixing what they could of Bee's limbs. 

She switched ET out for Willy Wonka, then Grease. 

She was around half way through Grease when the door opened and Josie peaked in. 

It was then Penelope realised she was filthy, she had gotten Josie's sweatshirt and pants filthy. 

"Hey," Josie greeted. 

"I'm sorry, I got kind of lost in fixing him." She motioned to Bumblebee, who wiggled his fingers at Josie in a greeting. "I didn't mean to get your clothes filthy."

Josie smiled at Bee, giving him a little wave. "That's okay, they're old, anyway." Josie assured, placing a plate down on the workbench. "How's it going?" 

Bumblebee gave her a thumbs up, and Penelope found herself smiling at him. "I need parts, I've fixed most of what I can without them."

"We can go today," Josie hummed, her voice gruff with sleep and Penelope finally looked at her properly, still sleep tousled and wrapped in her baggy hoodie, her arm wrapped around herself as she sipped at her coffee. 

There was something about her in this moment that made Penelope just stare, something stirring in her chest that was entirely uncomfortable. 

"But it will have to be later, I have to go to school." Josie said, almost visible startled Penelope out of her little daze. 

"School? You won't be gone long then, yes?" 

Josie shrugged. "Six and a half hours." 

"What?" Penelope frowned. "How do you guys learn?" 

Josie looked utterly baffled. "Reading, writing, tests, exams, studying."

Penelope blinked a few times before snorting, shaking her head and turning back to Bumblebee. "So primitive." she murmured. 

"Well, how do  _ you  _ learn?" 

"With pods, obviously." Penelope answered, pulling one of Bee's panels away. 

"Pods?"

"Yeah, you sleep in them, you can learn an entirely new language in a few nights." Penelope shrugged, poking around inside Bee. 

"A few nights?" Josie asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Penelope hummed, peaking at Josie over her shoulder. "How long does it take you here?"

"A few years, minimum."

"Jesus, how do you guys learn anything at that rate?"

"By spending six and a half hours at school." Josie argued with a little huff. "Which I'm going to be late for if I don't start getting ready. The back door is open and the house will be empty until three, we'll go to the scrap yard afterward."

"Okay, I should have most of the superficial stuff done by the time you get back, but the rest will take me a few days, maybe weeks, is that okay?" 

"Of course, you don't need to leave after you fix him." Josie said, motioning to the food and coffee on the table. "Eat up, I will hurry home."

“Okay, enjoy your primitive learning, Just Josie.” Penelope said with a little grin.

Josie glared at her, huffing a little. “I will,” she murmured, turning and leaving. 

Penelope stared at the closing door with a little smile, shaking out of it when Bumblebee’s large fist bumped her shoulder softly.

“Okay, let’s figure out what parts we need.”

Penelope made a list, and when Josie got home Bee transformed back into the Beetle and they were off to the scrap yard.

“How do you plan on paying for all of this stuff?” Josie asked from her position perched on the car beside the car Penelope was rooting around in.

“You have to pay?” Penelope frowned, her head peeking out of the hood to look at Josie, who smiled at her, probably at the grease smears on her face.

“Of course, the man behind the desk owns this place.” Josie said. “You can’t pay?”

“Well, no. Where would I get money from?” 

“I don’t know.” Josie shrugged. 

Penelope was thoughtful for a second. “I mean, I could  _ get  _ money.”

“Why are you saying it like that?” Josie questioned, eyes narrowed.

“I would have to hack the bank, but I could get money wired to your account, then we can pay.” Penelope suggested.

“What? No! It’s fine, I’ll get it." Josie shook her head.

"You sure? We learn about your best security systems when we are, like, ten. I could hack the Whitehouse right now if I wanted to."

"No. There will be no hacking, nothing against the law." Jose's voice was stern, and Penelope nodded, a cheeky little smile on her lips.

“You’re no fun.” 

They found half of the parts Penelope needed, and Josie agreed they could go to the bigger scrap yard the next town over tomorrow.

Penelope had expected Josie to leave her when they got back to the barn, leave Penelope to fix Bee up, and she did at first, but she reappeared with snacks and drinks. 

"Can I help?" Josie asked. 

"What is your understanding of engineering?" Penelope questioned, her eyes not leaving the parts she was spreading out on the table. 

"Uh," Josie hummed. "I've watched all of Fast n' Loud."

"I don't know what that is, but if I ask you for a tool you'll know what it is?" 

"Oh, yeah. For sure, I grew up on a farm.” 

“Perfect,” Penelope smiled over her shoulder at Josie.

They worked for hours, pulling Bee apart and putting him back together, Josie apologising every time she removed a part of him.

It was well after one when Josie’s phone rang, her mother asking where she was.

“Thank you for your help,” Penelope said as she walked with Josie to the door, both a little sweaty and covered in grease.

“Of course,” Josie hummed. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay.” Penelope leaned against the barn door frame, a sleepy smile on her face. “I’m going to try and sleep, there has been no signal from Prime yet, so I have time to fix Bee before we have to go.”

“Is Prime your leader?”

Penelope nodded. “It’s a little complicated.”

“I’m kinda clever.” Josie shot back, and Penelope found herself laughing softly.

“I believe it,” Penelope nodded. “I may tell you, in time.”

Josie nodded once, content with that answer. “I look forward to it.”

Penelope gave a sleep smile, giving Josie’s hand a little squeeze. “Goodnight, Just Josie.”

“Night, Penelope.” Josie smiled back, and there was a few seconds of them just staring at each other before Josie blinked, her eyes moving over Penelope’s shoulder. “Night, Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee wiggled his fingers at Josie.

Penelope was oddly enamoured by the little smile Josie gave the autobot.

Bumblebee was watching her curiously when Josie left, closing the door behind. “What?” Penelope asked.

Bee shook his head, but Penelope knew the autobot well enough to know it wasn’t nothing.

She decided not to question it too much. “I will get a different radio, give you some semblance of a voice back, at least until we can get back to Cybertron and fix you up properly.

Bee gave her a thumbs up, and Penelope laughed, shaking her head. 

“You’re picking up human habits, Bee.”

Penelope managed to get a few hours sleep that night.

  
  



End file.
